User talk:Sonicrox14
Welcome! Hi Sonicrox14 -- we are excited to have Sonic Sound Test Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Sonic Sound Test Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wow! Nice wiki. Thanks for telling me about it... I think I did something similar a long time ago, what a deja vu XD!--Akamia 04:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The Sound Of Life Humm, this is very cool. But if this is gonna be about sonic music your gonna have to make artacles of the 2D games too. I would like to help with this but i dont know if its gonna be easy looking for information on the 2d sonic games music. I do know that Sonic 3 and knuckles music was also made by crush 40 and had some michal jackson in it too. --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) It'd be great if you were to contribute to this wiki, 'cause we need all the help we can get! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Sure i will try very hard to help. The Music in the sonic games are what i like most about the games.P.S You will let me have my FOXHOUND sig, right --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:48, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh and i changed the main page. --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've noticed, though I don't think we needed to put ALL the game categories on the main page, just a few of the modern ones. But thanks for helping out --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] '''Look on my user page --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 00:13, 25 June 2009 (UTC) new member [[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] IS IN Sweet! The word's gettin' out! Welcome, Skyler! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:33, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Now i suggest that you ask SLJ to to put this wiki in the SNN sister wikis, cus i cant renember how I found out about this and the second time i came i had to type''sonic sound test sonicrox14'' in google to find it. Of course il be expecting privaleges, immunity from the rules and admin rights ;) lol jk.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 14:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) SLJ probably isn't gonna be happy about this wiki (long story short, I asked for his opinion on making it and he said "don't", but I did it anyway) but I'll still tell him. P.S. I have to choose certain people before I grant them rights of admin, but it's not like I don't trust you ;) . --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:33, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Oh me me me me, I want power ha ha ha ha ha ha --[[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:32, 25 June 2009 (UTC) LOL I'll put you on my admin requests list --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:38, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :i could make one if you want--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:47, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Hi I worite those lyerics, why? --[[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']]) This is the liberty we've won for ourselves....OUTER HAVEN 23:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Just curious, 'cause it's really good!! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:24, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Y HOW R U 2 DAY? I Has GoNE a BiT WAcky Cus oF HomeWORK SenDIng Me CRaZy. Any-who as well as articles on bands and music we also need a better main page and more users. and polls. :P.S. Did ya here about Micheal Jackson Dying? Big Shame. Also he was gonna record music for sonic 3 but sega dropped him cus of child molestation accusations. should put that on this wiki--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 21:29, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I'm doing as much as I can for this wiki, improving it a litte more every day. Also, I heard about his death a few days ago, BUT THERE IS NO WAY I AM LETTING THAT ABUSER JACKSON HAVE AN ARTICLE RELATED TO SONIC IN ANY WAY ON THIS WIKI!!! HE IS A LYING PIG WHO BOUGHT HIS WAY OUTTA PRISON!!! *clears throat* Sorry. Makes me mad hearing his name... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:41, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :But MJ did have stuff to do with sonic music so he should have an article here as its a sonic music wiki, and he deservess an article here because of this. Its not realy a choice... 'less you put it on a trivia--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 10:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :P.S. if noname gets power i want power Thy shall not have the power sir Skyler. who would I boss around then-- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 00:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) How much do you know about his connection to the ''Sonic series? The more he was involved, the more I may consider putting an article on him here (only because I don't really like him) P.S. R.I.P. Michael Jackson. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 21:58, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :well maybe not an article, but he sould maybe be on trivia--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 00:30, 28 June 2009 (UTC) OK, then. Trivia it is. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :KK. And we need a better logo also--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I'm workin' on it, trust me. If I get the chance, I'll do it later tonight. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:24, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I could do it for you, i have a sort of prototype--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:57, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Work getting done Im here working and were the hell are you. By the way we need to make rules here at sonic sound test and one more thing I was wondering about the Pumkin Hill zone on Sonic adventure 2 thats classafied as a Sonic song and if we want this to be the best damn site to get Sonic info from then we need all and every Song from every Zone of the series!-- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 22:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm working just as hard as you are, mister! It's just that the day flies by fast for me. I know we need rules here and I'll get to that but there's only articles on this wiki it's not very popular yet. I'll get to the older songs soon, especially since our current goal of articles is '''100!' P.S. You've been doing a real good job Noname so I've decided to make you an rollback here keep up the good work! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Logo Would this be Okay for a logo for the wiki? not very good but we need something better than what we have. But its up to you, of course.--[[User:Skylerthewasp|'''Skylerthewasp]] 01:24, 11 July 2009 (UTC) NIIIIICE! Thanks, Skyler, it's perfect! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 02:32, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Getting the word out I will try but I could get in troble for '''''SPAM''''' on other wikis, but I can put It as a reffrence on the Sonic music page of Wikipedia-- [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 23:11, 23 July 2009 (UTC) 0_0 Good idea, I never thought of that --[[User:Sonicrox14|' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:28, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Check it out Check it Check it Go look -- [[User:Noname the hero|'''Noname The Hero]] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' ''You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 19:28, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I got this too! Aright check this out Did I do Good ^_^ -- [[User:Noname the hero|'Noname The Hero']] ([[User talk:noname the hero|'Hero Talk']])' You see the spirit fade beyond a world you never came to understand ' 19:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Sweet! Great work, Noname! This is a ''really good start for us! --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:25, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Jezz the Thanks for the status, Shelly! Where do I start?--Jezz the 02:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Let's see... well, before we start changing the buttons above, I need to come up with some clever titles for them. Until then, you can wait until I can assign you a mission. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Okay.--Jezz the 03:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Also, I created a list of ideas for what the buttons can be changed into. If you like, you could pitch some of your own ideas in the community portal (or SST's talk page) --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 03:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) I see you are having troubles with Template:Audio. How about I grab the one from Wikipedia and bring it over?--Jezz the 04:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, it'd help. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Whew! I just realized Wikipedia over-transcludes with their templates! I'll have to get some more work done tomorrow. I'll get the template constructed, it just may take a while.--Jezz the 04:18, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Jezz. I just wish Wikia would make one of their own and save us the trouble already! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ! Nice to see you have you own wiki. Like my new template?|17:42, 4 August 2009 (UTC)}} Yeah, it's really awesome! Sonic Sound Test has been up and running since June, it's just not very popular yet. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Nah, no thanks. I like my sig the way it is. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:09, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey iv just joined this wonderful wikia iv made changes to some song pages and added videos for ppl to see :) if that alright :) Glad you could come help us! If you need any help at all, you can come to me. P.S. Remember to leave --~~~~ or hit the sig button to leave your signature, so the other users know who they're talking to. See you soon! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:46, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah right i'll remember to hit it after iv posted this eniway i was reading on sumone page you was saying you want this wiki to become more popular so i had a idea why dont we Adventise this wiki on youtube and dailymotion what do you think of that idea --Ratboy.uk 12:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Heyy Can you tell me if my idea above is ok cause i rly want this site to be popular :) leave me a message when you have a answer :) --Ratboy.uk 01:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I couldn't get back to you earlier, and your idea sounds GREAT! We could also try MySpace (if you've heard of the site, if not it's just like YouTube and Dailymotion) and Wikipedia! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yes we could use myspace aswell (iv got account ^_^) so i could make a video around about monday then after im finshed (i'll try my best to make it good :) then i'll upload it to my youtube channel,and i need to make a dailymotion account and on myspace videos section ^_^ --Ratboy.uk 02:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Hi Shelly! I was wondering if you wanted some help w/ the Wikia! Do you have a page on the song Sonic Electronic? ANyways I can advertize this place on DA.-Sharna the Hedgehog 23:32, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Sharn! We could use the help! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 23:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Anyways,Could I make a Pge on a song you don't have on here? There's a poll on My page. Anyways,Do you want me to do a Sonic Sound test wiki picture and put it on DA? I had thought you would be glad for the Help If I joined.-Sharna the Hedgehog 23:42, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, please do! Like I said, we need the help. Me, you and Ratboy.uk are the only ones who seem to care about the wiki, so do whatever you need to here. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 01:33, September 7, 2009 (UTC) RLY!?! That's horrible! "Music Heals the Soul." I like to always say, People are strange.-Sharna the Hedgehog 19:13, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Some of my other friends from SNN come by every now and then, but they're busy people, so I don't blame 'em. --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 22:34, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey Sonicrox14 im sorry to say but i wont be doing much on this wiki since iv got college and im going out alot so i will try and do stuff just not very offend tho soz but i will be here still --Ratboy.uk 00:22, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, no problem, thanks for letting me know! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 00:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Update Front Page Hi Just Thought to let you no the front page needs updating (that image of halloween it no longer halloween) i think a next month you shud try and get a christmas image for the front page ^__^ and do you want this site to be Adventised on any sites to get more people to sign up if so just leave me a message back saying if i can ^__^--Ratboy.uk 14:50, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh I Was Thinking About something aswell,Whud you mind if i create a new logo for the site if you dont like it you dont have to use it ;)and can you make me a admin iv done tons on this wiki since iv joined Plzzzzz ^____^ --User:Ratboy.uk)Ratboy.uk 15:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'd almost forgotten! And SST could always use some popularity, so advertising would really help us out! And as for the logo, go ahead, it sounds interesting! Lastly, as soon as I can get a better internet connection (or get my other computer), I'll grant you the status of admin! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:40, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ^__^ Thankss and iv Put a ad on my sig on deviantArt and iv finshed the logo now ^_____^ i hope you like it and i'll upload a bigger version of the logo to DeviantArt aswell to promote the site to more sonic fans ;) --User:Ratboy.uk 08:18, November 6, 2009 (UTC) It's fantastic! Thank you!! And nice work, you've outdone yourself! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I See uv probs not seen the new logo yet but you will XDD anyway is it okay if i change the name of Artist/Bands to Artist & Composers ? since there is only been 3 bands played for the sonic series (Crush 40,Julien k,Bowling For Soup)so is it okay ? i should be adding more composers to the wiki soon like dreams come true,Remix Factory,Tomoya Ohtani,Spencer Nilsen and others, --User:Ratboy.uk 01:23, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Yes, please do. :) You've done a great job, Ratboy.uk! Keep it up and you may become a beaurecrat! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 03:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Im glad you liked the new logo and used it ^___^ took me forever to edit that Old School sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog REMIX album cover ^_^ n wow may become a bureaucrat that would be awesome but i'll have to work super hard to become one tho :) --Ratboy.uk 22:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey iv updated the front page and made a new poll and new featuring article thought the shadow one has been up for some time and needed changing just thought i'll let you know ;) ^_^ --Ratboy.uk 00:38, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Nice work! Keep it up! --[[User:Sonicrox14| Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 01:55, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm here. Hmm... I noticed that there was one song missing here (Wrapped In Black). You wanna know something funny? I tried to upload a video of Wrapped In Black on here, but all the videos of the original song that I could find on YouTube wouldn't upload at all, because this WIki kept telling me that te videos didn't exist XD Well, I'm gonna try to upload that song here again right now, and maybe a few more other ones if I notice that there oare some other songs missing here, too. I got a question: Are fan-made versoins of SOnic songs allowed here? [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:23, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Fan remixes? Hmm, I hadn't thought of permitting that yet. Not right now, but maybe sometime in the near future, when I discuss it with the other (remaining) admins. As for "Wrapped in Black", I actually have never heard of that one ._.| which game/show/album is that from? --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ]] 04:28, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *Sighs* Shelly, you have no idea how terrified I am to show you what happened in this RP... I promised Kag that I wouldn't tell you about it, and.... Well, just look for yourself..... But please.....he's sorry that this ever happened, so please don't hate him for this.... It happened a while ago too, so.... Please don't hate him, Shelly....please..... [[User:Genesjs|'''Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ..... Kag was playing as Toxic...... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 03:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll delete this whole thing as soon as you're done reading it..... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat']][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:00, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ...I already did......Kagimizu......I...I don't wanna believe it...but...he got so...carried away...I don't know what to say, now...especially now that I know he wasn't exactly "innocent" in the matter...silence ...T-thank you, Gen. I don't know what I'm going to say to Kagimizu right now... --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 04:17, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Shelly, he's sorry about this whole thing. That's why he's deciding to leave the Wikis, because he doesn't want to end up doing something like that again. He also made me swear that I wouldn't tell you about this because he obviously cares about you, and only wants to protect you. I mean, c'mon, haven't we al made mistakes that we did intentionally in life that we're not particulary proud of??? I'll admit that I had my fair share of mishaps that were as big as this, but do we really need to get on a person'c ase about somethign as big as this if he's actually feeling sorry for it? He doesn't want to cause anyone anymore harm because of this, but he's missing the bigger picture here that he has people who would forgive for any mistakes that he would make! JKag considers you to be his best friend because he trusts you more than anyone else, and that's why he didn't want you to find out about this, because he cares about you, alonh with everyone else! Why else would he be leaving the WIkis, then? Please....he's made a mistake....we all;; make mistakes.....don't be too hard on him.... [[User:Genesjs|'Phoenix the Cat]][[User talk:Genesjs|'The flames reborn....']] 04:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC)'' ...I know all of that...which is exactly why it makes it hard for me to console him right now. I mean, I never imagined him doing something this bad. I don't want him to leave the Wikis...please, do me a favor. Don't tell him you told me, no matter what the consequence. I mean, I know Kagi gave you this same message, and look how that turned out. But I need to pretend I'm still oblivious to what happened, otherwise he may become too ashamed to speak to me again. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]] [[User talk:Sonicrox14| the ''']] 04:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC)